


War and Peace

by ohmygoshcheese



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: y'all this one is even fluffier than my last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygoshcheese/pseuds/ohmygoshcheese
Summary: There's a fierce battle going on, and no one is sure of the winner.





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one really quickly a few days ago. It popped into my head, and I didn't want to lose it. Enjoy! This one was fun.

You were in trouble. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself, you went over your plan once more in your head. The first thing you had to do was scout the area. The enemy could be anywhere, lurking in the shadows. It would take all your skills to avoid him. 

The second task was to find the optimal route to take. You knew taking the straightforward path would be too risky, so you had to rely on your knowledge of the building’s layout to get you safely to your destination.

Thirdly, you needed a weapon, and fast. If you did get caught, which was very likely at this point, you needed to be able to defend yourself. Your opponent was powerful, but if you were resourceful enough, there was still hope.

Carefully, you peeked your head around the corner. The coast appeared clear, but that was deceptive. You knew he wouldn’t hesitate to hide in the most unexpected places. Still, this was the only route open to you for now. You had to try.

As silently as you could manage, you crept forward, eyes constantly scanning the world in front of you. You jumped at the sound of something creaking, but nothing happened, so you played it off to your nerves trying to mess with you and carried on.

Miraculously, you made it to the front door of the building, flung it open, and dashed inside. Reminding yourself to calm your breathing, you considered your options. To the left would be a more direct path, fewer chances of running into the enemy. However, to the right would take you farther away from where he was more likely to be.

However, the right path also led you in the opposite direction of your destination. Therefore, you chose to go left. So far so good, you hadn’t met anyone on your journey. Everyone must’ve been busy or  
away, but you weren’t complaining. Still, the odd quiet was not good for your nerves, and you found yourself more jumpy than usual. 

You came to your next crossroads. Once again, two paths were available to you. One was the more direct route, and therefore more predictable. You knew to take that path now would be far more risky. However, the other route had its own risks. This hallway took you right past the kitchen, a place your enemy frequented. 

Not wanting to delay too long, you decided since it was just after lunchtime, he was less likely to be in the kitchen. Hoping your predictions were correct, you slowly approached the open door. Heart beating faster than ever, you ever-so-slightly poked your head into the kitchen. 

Deserted.

Heaving a sigh of relief, you carried on with your journey feeling like you might actually be able to pull this off, despite being entirely defenseless.

You should’ve known not to celebrate too early. A few more twists and turns and your room was just in sight. 

However, from behind you came a voice that sent your heart plummeting. “Did you really think you could sneak past me?”

Shoulders slumping, you turned around to face your current worst enemy. Peter Parker stood at the other end of the hallway, pillow in hand and a shit-eating grin on his face. Instead of answering him, you stuck your tongue out at him and made a mad dash toward your room.

“Really? You know I’m faster than you!” he shouted at you.

You heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. Just a little more, you thought desperately. 

You could almost feel his breathing behind you when you leaped for the door handle, yanking the door open, and collapsing inside your room. You grabbed a pillow from off the floor, your grin now matching Peter’s from earlier. No longer were you defenseless in enemy territory. This was your turf now. 

“It’s on, Spidey,” you said, confidence lacing your voice.

“Don’t get cocky,” he responded, readying his weapon.

The two of you stared at each other for only a moment before leaping into battle. Right off the bat, you managed to get a good hit in on Peter’s cheek. However, he barely flinched, and his counterattack to your side sent you sprawling across the floor. 

You were far from being defeated and rolled out of the way of his incoming attack. This threw Peter off guard, and you were able to send him to the floor with a well-placed wallop to his back. He grunted as he fell, but your attack also placed him within arm’s reach of a second pillow, which he grabbed. 

You gulped as Peter stood up to face you again. “Not feeling so confident now, huh?” he smirked.

You decided a tactical retreat was in order and dashed away to jump onto your bed. Gaining the higher ground, you also managed to grab a second pillow. “You were saying?” you said, satisfied to see the cocky smirk leave his face.

However, the boy was agile, and you knew your sudden height wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. You braced yourself for his next attack, ready for anything he might (literally) throw at you.  
\---  
Down the hall from your room, several of the Avengers were lounging about in the living room. Your battle cries could be heard from where they were, and soon the ruckus grew so loud, even the most even-tempered Avenger was getting frustrated. 

“Are they still at it with that pillow fight?” Rhodey asked, looking up from the report he was reading.

“It’s been, what, two weeks now?” Natasha asked.

“Three,” Bruce replied, not looking up from his work. “Apparently, their matches keep ending in ties, so they can’t decide a winner.”

A loud crash caused several of the heroes to jump slightly in their chairs. Almost all eyes were now in the direction of your room, most of them frowning.

“If they are not careful, they might hurt themselves,” Vision observed.

Wanda laughed and said, “Oh, let them have their fun. They’ve experienced far worse. They deserve to act like kids, at least while they can.”

At that the Avengers fell silent, each reflecting on the terrors the two youngest members of their team were forced to encounter.

Soon, however, things felt too silent, and Bucky spoke up, “I don’t hear them anymore…”

Exchanging glances, the Avengers decided to investigate the reason for the sudden silence. Surely your fight wasn’t over? After all, moments ago you’d both been yelling insults and taunts at each other.

Cautiously, the heroes walked to your room. Steve was the first to poke his head inside. When he turned back around, a grin was spreading across his face. “Looks like this battle was a little too intense,” he said. Then he walked away, leaving the others to peer into the room in confusion.

There on your bed, you and Peter had fallen asleep, both still gripping your pillows. 

Wanda was the last to look, and she gently closed your door a smile on her face. 

Peace at last.


End file.
